Whispers of War
by RenegadexImpurity
Summary: Neji's hlaf sister arrives in Konoha with a mission from Orochimaru. Is she the harbringer of destruction that a legend proclaims? R&R. CHAPTER 4 is up!
1. Arrival of a new rival

Title: Such a vindictive sister

Rating: T for some bad content that might happen later on D

Disclaimer: I don't own it, can't make money off it wish I could though READ AND REVIEW D, and im sorry if there are some OOCness S

* * *

15 years ago

"Nii-chan!" the small voice called out, "Nii-chan please…wait for me!" The small girl cried out, her hand trying to find his. 3 year old Neji stared at her coldly, "Don't touch me half breed. The Hyuuga blood runs thinly in your veins." He turned and left his half sister lying in the dirt and walked away, never looking back. "Nii-chan…" the girl whispered, tears forming in her deep violet eyes.

Present day

Neji Hyuuga gazed in shock as the new member of the Hyuuga clan looked at him coldly. "I am Hyuuga Mizuki" she announced herself icily. Although she was only a year younger, she had an aura that commanded the utmost respect. Neji wondered if she had great skills as a ninja as well.

"Hyuuga Neji." He replied smoothly

"She is to share the same room as you Neji since the other rooms are already occupied."

Neji nodded, frowning inwardly._Why was it him and not Hinata?_ he thought silently. Neji gestured to her to follow him. As they walked through the halls to his room, Mizuki asked, "So you're the famous Hyuuga Neji, the tensai of the clan." Neji glanced at Mizuki's face; he was taken back by the expression that was shown, a mixture of bitterness, contempt and interest. He nodded once and continued walking keeping his composure as emotionless as possible.

Arriving at his room, he said, "You can take that half of the room and I'll take this half." He signed inwardly, luckily his room was big. Hearing a sound, he turned around, and then blushed as Hyuuga Mizuki was changing.

"Heh, your not such a pervert after all." She smirked, obviously relishing the look on his face.

"N-nani?" Neji spluttered, trying not to look at Mizuki yet try to regain his composure, "What do you think I am? A closet pervert?"

"And can you please put on some clothing…" he muttered, and then he felt her arms around him.

"Are you still nude?"

"Yes."

"Get off me, and don't try your tricks here woman." Neji commanded, his voice demanding that Mizuki do as he said. Her eyes widened, she was startled, the thin line of pink on Neji's face was gone, replaced by his customary stolid face. She got off him reluctantly and put on a black turtleneck and black pants. Then she tied her long hair into a ponytail. She looked at him with her deep purple eyes. As she was doing this, Neji picked up a long piece of cloth and hung it up, evenly dividing the room in half. She sat back on the furs wondering what Neji was going to do next.

Tilting his head to the side, he called out, "That side is yours and this side is mine." He sighed and went off to find Hinata who he often confided with as they had become closer friends thanks to Naruto._ Hopefully Hinata can help me deal with this woman…_ he thought wistfully. _But this woman who claims she is a member of the Hyuuga clan, she has does not have the eyes that we possess, yet she seems oddly familiar, where have I seen her before?_

Back in Neji's room

_He's a feisty one for sure,_ Mizuki thought through narrowed eyes, _But it does not matter, I will seduce him and throw him down from the Hyuuga clan and then all will know that I, Hyuuga Mizuki half-sister of Hyuuga Neji is the real genius of the family. _

* * *

_Author's note:_ Hee hee hee it's my first fanfiction so read and review please! I made it short and at a cliffhanger, critics are welcome 


	2. The women just keep coming

"Hinata!" Neji called out, rapping her door, "Hinata I need to talk to you!"

"Nii-san?" Hinata opened the door, "Is something wrong?" She felt the mounting anger in Neji and let him in, "Is it concerning our adopted sister?" she asked, three years had turned Hinata into a pretty young ninja. Her latent skills had flourished into powerful ones. Her hair had grown longer and fuller, even many young men of the village who had once scorned her looked at her with appraising eyes.

Sitting down on the furs, Neji closed his eyes and let out a long breath. Hinata waited patiently,

"That damn half sister of ours, how can she be a Hyuuga? It's obvious that she does not have the Byakugan!" Neji spat out viciously, "That witch tried to seduce me, does she not know the sin of incest? What a loose immoral woman!"

Hinata watched him silently, and when at long last Neji calmed down, she offered her advice.

"Mizuki-san may just be jealous, have you or do you remember seeing her or possibly insulting her?" she asked in a mild tone.

Neji narrowed his eyes, "She looks familiar, those eyes of hers but I don't remember from where."

"How about when we were children?"

Neji looked up; he remembered a glimpse of his childhood days, the young girl with tears in her eyes; those deep, dark and intense purple eyes. "Hinata…" he slowly said, "I think she's the one I pushed off into the dirt while calling her a half breed…" Hinata widened her eyes in shock; Hyuuga Mizuki was the girl who swore that she would someday have her revenge against her Nii-san, Hyuuga Neji.

"I guess I'll take her around, come with me Hinata." Neji muttered. Hinata nodded and they headed out to his room.

"Mizuki-san," Hinata murmured politely, bowing to the woman standing there. "So you're Hyuuga Hinata? They told me that you were small and weak." Mizuki scoffed, looking Hinata up and down. A thin line of pink crept over Hinata's cheeks, "I've been training and developing my skills. I am a much stronger shinobi than I was before." She replied in her soft voice.

"Let's go, we'll show you around Konoha Village Mizuki." Neji cut in. There was no doubt about it, Neji was infuriated, even though he had openly denied it, and he had grown to be a protective brother for Hinata.

Mizuki smirked again, _Oh, it seems like I hit a nerve there with Hinata-chan. It must be one of his weak spots._ She thought maliciously, _This information will definitely come in handy._ She followed Hinata and Neji obediently yet displaying an aura of smugness.

Walking down the streets, Neji introduced her to Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. The trio joined them and they headed to the local ramen bar together. Sasuke regarded Mizuki with cold eyes while Naruto and Sakura chatted amiably with Mizuki. Mizuki soon found herself immersed in the friendship of Naruto and Sakura. _I've never had a real friend before._ She realized. _Maybe coming to Konoha isn't so bad after all. _She mused silently.

Seeing her pensive look, Naruto pulled a face and Mizuki giggled. Sasuke walked ahead with the Hyuugas.

"So this is your adopted sister?" he murmured quietly so Mizuki could not hear.

"Yeah. It's odd though, she doesn't have the Byakugan…" Neji muttered

"Be careful not to let down your guard."

"…"

"Hello, What are you boys talking about here?" Mizuki cheerfully butted in.

Both Sasuke and Neji bristled with anger. It was Sasuke who finally answered her somewhat curtly, "None of your business."

Mizuki was startled, this boy who was her age had snapped at her. Not only that but he had already decided that he would not accept her. Her heart which had warmed towards the friendliness of the village was immediately replaced with a cool hatred. _It's these damn Hyuuga's fault. _ Her attitude suddenly became cool and she refused to talk anymore.

"Great, now we've got her mad…" Sasuke muttered.

"Aww Sasuke! What's so bad about Mizuki-chan? She's really nice and she is such a cutieee tooooo!" Naruto asked, drawling out the last two words.

Mizuki smiled at Naruto. Naruto melted, his heart started to thud. _I, I can't be falling for Mizuki-chan can I? I thought my heart belongs to Sakura-chan…_ Mizuki smiled again, her charm was working on Naruto. But she frowned after, Sasuke and Neji couldn't be reached yet though. But Naruto would be a valuable ally if she was forced to duel against either one of them.

"Kakashi-sensei!" a joyful cry came from Naruto. "We have a new friend!" he continued on.

"Your friend, not mine." Sasuke and Neji both muttered under their breath, and looked up in surprise at each other. Their eyes conveyed the message that they thought alike.

The tall silver haired man walked towards them.

"Hello." He said simply. "I am Kakashi Hatake. You are Hyuuga Mizuki I presume?"

"Yes." Mizuki answered, her cheeks growing warm. _What is this? My heart, it's beating faster but…I can not love anyone from Konoha! My master will be angry and for him I will do anything. _ The mark burned into her skin and she winced, she could not help but let out a small cry, "Itai…"

Alarmed, Naruto rushed to her aid, "Mizuki-chan! Daijabou?"

"Daijabou." Mizuki smiled weakly but collapsed to her knees. She bit her lip trying not to cry out anymore. _For you Orochimaru –sama, I will endure whatever you put me through. _She thought determinedly. A drop pf blood ran down from her lip and slowly fell to the ground. Her eyes had a look of rage in them. Kakashi jerked her up from the ground, looking at Mizuki; he said firmly, "That mark, it is just like the one Orochimaru planted on Sasuke. I assume you are working for him?" Mizuki's eyes widened in alarm, she tried to run away but Kakashi's hold on her was steadfast. Her other hand immediately shot up to touch the seal. Orochimaru's voice spoke within her head, _Don't fight back right now, be submissive and obedient. Pretend you know nothing about me. _His voice hissed. She replied back mentally, _As you wish Orochimaru-sama._ She relaxed her body, and Kakashi's grip softened as well.

"I-I'm sorry, I can't get over the fact that people think of me only as Orochimaru's tool. I actually hate Orochimaru." She stammered, attempting to show innocence in her eyes. She looked around to see who trusted her or seemed to…Naruto, Sakura…Sasuke and Neji obviously didn't believe her but Kakashi and Hinata showed no emotion. _Orochimaru-sama, I can't get a signal from those two, what do I need to do?_ She asked mentally, gritting her teeth. _Attempt to win their trust, ask for their help in freeing you from me, do whatever you need to. We can not let the Akatsuki get their hold on them. _

Mizuki pleaded with her eyes as she cried out, "Please, help me break free from him. I can't stand it anymore!"

Sakura replied with utmost confidence, "Of course we'll help you Mizuki-chan. We severed Sasuke's ties to Orochimaru and we can do the same for you as well. After all what are friends for?" she added thoughtfully.

Neji and Sasuke vanished at this time. Watching from a tree, they were joined by Gaara.

"What do you think of her?" Neji inquired

"Definitely one of Orochimaru's pawns. But I don't understand what he would need. It makes more sense for the Akatsuki to send her instead. They need Naruto's nine tailed demon fox." Gaara replied, his solemn eyes watching Mizuki like a hawk.

"It seems like Orochimaru. He would use a woman to lure Naruto. But what if it was to lure some other ninjas with latent abilities?" Sasuke countered. All three went silent, Sasuke did know more about Orochimaru's mind than they did.

"Kakashi!" the cry woke all three from their pensive thoughts. Neji looked down, a young dark haired woman with sapphire blue eyes was shouting Kakashi's name.

"Rena!" the name slipped form Kakashi's mouth.

Neji closed his eyes in confusion and frustration, Who the hell were these woman who keep appearing and disrupting the balance of Konoha village?!


	3. Memories and Jealousy

"Rena!" The name slipped from Kakashi's mouth. His eyes opened in shock.

"Rena, wha-what are you doing here?" He stuttered, clearly uncomfortable.

The woman named Rena smiled, she had long dark hair which, in certain lights looked purple, her eyes were a piercing ice blue and she was from the village of sand.

"I miss this place. I've decided to stay for awhile." She replied simply. Kakashi avoided her gaze, which was aimed at him.

"Do you have a place to stay yet?" He asked tentatively, his students looked at him with puzzlement.

A. Kakashi-sensei was uncomfortable around a certain person  
B. this person was a woman and  
C. they seemed to know each other well.

Rena laughed, reaching out and taking Kakashi's arm, she smiled flirtatiously, 

"It's been ages since you've treated me to anything, Hatake. Let's go to the ramen shop."

and with that, she marched off, Kakashi in tow.

Mizuki, merely stared at the two older shinobis, her heart racing. _I feel jealous. Jealous at this woman who can captivate Kakashi Hatake so. I wish…I wish to become like her._

A slithery voice was soon in her mind as she thought those words, _Become like Shuuha Rena? What you wish is yours. That is, if you kill her and drink her blood. _

Mizuki quickly replied to the voice in her head, _Orochimaru-sama! That, that is too cruel, to wrest a woman's freedom from her to destroy her hopes and dreams!_

Well then, Kakashi Hatake will never look at you, compared to her. Although, there is another way to be like her. 

The voice paused, and then continued, _You must at night or whenever so that is convenient, suck her breath and stopper it in a bottle along with a few other ingredients. Then, you shall have her form and abilities. She will be reduced to a doll, a state of unconsciousness. Someone you can easily hide._

Mizuki pondered over this piece of information. It was tempting, and she would have a good cover for her current mission. Finally, she told the Orochimaru, _I accept. _

The voice purred with pleasure, _Good girl, I will then tell you how to make this recipe work._

"Mizuki! Mizuuuuuki!" Naruto yelled her name out, Mizuki blinked, snapping out of her trance.

"Ah, gomen, I was busy thinking." She replied cheerfully.

"Maa ee. It's no big deal."

Mizuki once again wondered, if she could make friends in this village, what could stop her from having a normal life? If she could stop the hatred that was festering in her heart, then perhaps she could get along with her clan. Then she shook her head. Her eyes misted over, as she remembered her saviour.   
----------------------------------------------------FLASHBACK----------------------------------------------------  
_A young girl lay in the mud. Deserted, alone. Her violet eyes dull. She was near death, and he knew it. He glanced down at the pitiful sight in front of him. Though he could feel her life slowly ebbing away, he could also sense a burning hatred. A great desire for vengeance. He whispered softly in her ear.  
" How pitiful. Abandoned by family, scorned and alone. What kind of revenge can you have with such weakness?"  
The girl glared at him, anger and fury raging in her eyes. "I will do whatever I can. No matter the cost or the risk."  
Orochimaru smiled. This was the attitude he wanted. She would be of worthy service to him. Again, her whispered,  
"Then, stand, and fight against those who wronged you. Live so you will thwart them. Live for revenge."  
The girl looked up, hope radiating from her aura.  
"Join me, and I will make you stronger."_

--------------------------------------------------FLASHBACK END---------------------------------------------------- 

No, it was not possible. It was only a fantasy, a figment of imagination.   
_I owe my life to Orochimaru-sama. And for his sake, I will do anything. _

Mizuki did not realize that she was the only one left. She hurried to catch up to the distant figures ahead of her, the sinister plan forgotten. Everyone else had gone. Or so it had seemed. Rena sat up high on a tree, observing Mizuki. She smiled.  
_So, Orochimaru, this is your pawn. With her internal conflicts, she will prove to be an interesting addition to the game you and I have been playing.  
------_  
"Mizuki is the one." Sasuke whispered to Neji as they walked towards the Hyuuga main house.

"What?"

"Mizuki is the one. When I was with Orochimaru, he told me that there would be a prophecy. And it will bring disaster among all the villages."

"Tell me more."

"I only know what I remember, and I may not be able to recall all that was said properly."

"It does not matter, if it endangers Konoha, then I must know of it."

"Very well, it begins with a girl who will be the messenger of doom. It would be an apocalypse. She would drink the blood of others to grow stronger and suck the soul from a body and use it as a doll. Her powers would be unlimited, and with her would stand one who has done great injustice."

Neji narrowed his eyes. It didn't sound like Mizuki. But then again, he knew the festering anger she had for him. True, her skills were a bit above average, but it did not mean anything. Any one with the thinnest Hyuuga blood will eventually grow into a skilled shinobi. Slowly he asked,

"Why do you think Mizuki is the one?"

"Orochimaru converts and controls people of great power. If your half sister had enough to draw his attention, then, he could use her as a tool to deceive and to annihilate."

Sasuke stopped, eyes seeming distant, far away. 

"I wonder, what power does Orochimaru hold still? Although Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi wrest me from his clutches, I occasionally feel the desire to go back, as much as I resent it."

"It was no easy task, that mission. They had succeeded in bringing you back, but they failed to kill Orochimaru."

"I would kill him myself one day."

"You've changed Sasuke."

"Being a puppet is not pleasant, Neji. Have you not changed because of Hinata and Naruto? It is the same for me."

Neji pondered this piece of information. He would discuss it with Hinata later.

----

Sakura sat on a hill, twirling a flower between her fingers. She sighed. Naruto seemed infatuated with Mizuki. It stopped him from mooning over her, but she kind of missed it. It had become so routine that it felt odd when she didn't see Naruto hovering around. She had a bad feeling about Mizuki, but she couldn't place her finger on it. However, she had spied an emotion in Mizuki; the poor girl was in love with Kakashi Hatake. Having Shuuha Rena around would no doubt bother her. Plucking the petals from the flower, she scattered them, letting the wind carry it to far off lands.

----

Rena laughed as Kakashi fumbled his chopsticks. It was so amusing to see him so nervous, so _caught off guard._ She was amused. Being around Kakashi always made her heart feel lighter.

Kakashi cursed softly under his breath, he really didn't want to be near Rena at all. Not since she disappeared into the mountains. She had only sent him one short note in the span of five years. In that note, she claimed to have found great power. Power that manifested in stones that glowed.

"Hatake. Do you want to know what happened when I was in the mountains?" Rena asked slyly, eyes twinkling.

Kakashi looked up abruptly, clearly startled. It was as though she had read his mind.

"Of course. The brief note that you sent was too vague."

Rena laughed. She _had_ indeed read Kakashi's mind. It was another little trick she picked up during her stay in the mountains.

"Well, I did say something about stones did I not?" she drew out a tear shaped stone of the darkest black. "This little stone contains the power to swell the ability of any shinobi that comes in contact with it. It can heal wounds, destroy countries and rewind time. It is a miraculous object!"

"Such power would be perilous in the hands of Orochimaru. Is there only one or is there more?"

"The whole mountain is filled with the wondrous stuff. That is, if you know where to look."

Kakashi was alarmed, if Orochimaru or the Akatsuki found any of it, they would face immediate danger. Rena sensed the fear in Kakashi and spoke quickly,

"Don't fear Kakashi, no one can find it unless they pass a series of tests and gain the trust of the guardians of the stones."

"Guardians? You know very well that neither the Akatsuki nor Orochimaru would care for such guardsmen!"

"Hatake, you do not understand, these guardians are not flesh and blood. They are not like us. They are similar to specters, unearthly beings. It would be suicide to try and steal or take the stones by force."

Kakashi let out a relieved sigh. His mind was calm, for now. Although he knew that Rena had purposely diverted the conversation away from what she did in the mountains. Only what she found. He would have to be careful. He started again,

"So, what did you do for 5 years then? Surely not all this time was spent looking for the stone and discovering its properties?"

"Hatake! You are a clever one; saw through my ruse at once did you not? Very well, I spent my time training to become a great shinobi, greater than Tsunade, or Jiraya. Indeed even greater than Orochimaru. I have become as powerful as the fourth Hokage!"

"How is this possible? They spent years honing their skills, and yet in the short span of five years, you have accomplished more than they!" Kakashi cried, clearly agitated.  
"The power of this stone is amazing. I told you, it can enhance any shinobi's skill by ten, no hundredfold."

"It should not be used foolishly, Rena. You, out of all people should know that! Don't you remember what happened when you fooled around with high level jutsus? Because of your folly, you killed your own sister!"

"I do not need your reminding, Kakashi Hatake. Not a day goes by when I don't regret my actions. But with this pebble, I can bring back the dead, even reverse time. I can bring my sister back."

"Don't even attempt it, Rena. What if this time your own life is lost in the process?"

"It won't be." Rena stated coldly. "I will not allow it."

Kakashi looked upon his old friend with sadness; Shuuha Rena had been so consumed with power that she had lost herself. She could never revert back to the cheerful and compassionate ninja that she once was.  
----  
Neji sat in Hinata's room. He had explained all that he thought and of Sasuke's words to her and was now awaiting her advice. Hinata tilted her head thoughtfully, finger on her chin.

"I don't think Sasuke is entirely right in Mizuki being this envoy of destruction. But I can not dislodge the truth he speaks of about her being malicious. I can hardly believe that Mizuki would go so far. "

"We do not know her intentions. She seems the type to rush foolishly into any chance of revenge." Neji said scornfully. 

"That is true, but her anger is directed to you, brother, would she not make you feel helpless and abandoned? Perhaps, for her, she wants you to feel the misery she felt when you so brutally denounced her."

"Hmph."

"I know you don't think much of it, but please do be careful."

"Very well." 

----  
Kakashi walked back to his house slowly. Unaware that Rena was trailing him. The woman's piercing eyes were like an owl's. Luminous and knowing.

_Kakashi, for me to succeed, you must be the trigger. Don't take it too hard, dear friend. _

Note: I know the real story (Naruto timeline) and plot doesn't really turn out this way, but I've altered many things to suit the story, so for those that aren't happy with the events, either don't read it or bear with my odd version.


	4. Night Sky

"Ah, Orochimaru, I see that you've trained this one all by yourself."

"She's a special project of mine, yes."

"Is the almighty Orochimaru actually _caring_ for a weak human?"

"She will serve me better than the rest. Her powers will bring about the chaos and doom I so desire. She has been perfected."

"Heh, we'll see about that, dear brother."

"Don't fret your pretty head, darling sister. I will crush you and drink your cursed blood, laughing as the fire dims from your eyes."

* * *

"_Oka-san! Don't go! What's happening?"_

"_Your mother needs to leave. She has committed a terrible sin, breeding with an outsider." _

"_Oka-san!" _

_The family held me back as my mother was dragged by her hair away from the compound. Why. Why did my mother have to leave. She would be back, wouldn't she? They wouldn't do anything to her, would they? My grandfather wouldn't be so cruel, would he?_

_Hours later, I snuck out of the room they confined me in. Where would she be, my mother, who loved me so? At the ramen shop, where she'd buy me a green tea mochi if I was well behaved? Or at the flower garden, where she tended to her favourite lilies? No, the secret cave, where there were thousands of glittering crystals. It was my mother and my secret meeting place. Ours only. That has to be where she is!_

_The horror I felt when I saw my mother's corpse. Broken and mangled bodies, my mother had died, arms entwined with my father. Gaping, bloodied heads, pale with the sheen of death. Their blood coated the crystals, which now burnt a fiery crimson. My sanctuary had been defiled._

_I vomited. _

_I cried._

_And I ran._

_I ran to the wrong person, my so called brother, Hyuuga Neji. _

Mizuki's eyes flew open. She placed a trembling hand on her face. It was wet. She had cried.

"I can't let this affect me," she muttered, "If anything, it should serve as motivation."

She stood up, poured a glass of water and sipped slowly. Her eyes roamed over to the curtain dividing her and Neji. A smirk danced on her lips. She cautiously flipped the curtain.

Neji was not there.

* * *

Neji reclined against the tree, eyes wandering, searching the night sky. He heaved a sigh.

"Cloudy night, eh?"

"Sasuke, you can't sleep either?"

A bitter grin flashed across Sasuke's face as he sat next to Neji.

"I haven't been able to shake off the feeling that something ominous is coming. My body feels tense, as if it's preparing for war."

"If what you said earlier today proves to be true, we may be marching to war."

"Ah, Hyuuga Mizuki."

"Sasuke, tell me more about her. What did Orochimaru say?"

"I always found it weird that Orochimaru would take such good care of the violet eyed girl. Although he experimented on all of us, he was especially tender with her. While we were expendable, she wasn't. Even I, his supposed vessel, never once did receive the same level of care."

"Hmmn, interesting."

"Be careful, Neji. I feel her hatred for you. It burns deeply."

"Ah."

The two sat and continued to gaze at the night sky, hidden by the clouds.

* * *

A/N: It's been five years since this fanfiction was last updated. I am deeply sorry. I'm not sure if this even has any followers anymore haha. But I will try my best to continue updating regularly. The story will take a darker turn as it progresses.

Constructive criticism is encouraged! Please let me know how I can improve ^^


End file.
